The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Medical images are typically viewed by medical professionals, such as physicians, nurses, and so on, to determine proper diagnoses of patients. In general, the medical professionals can access medical images via physical copies of the medical images, or via a display configured to present digital medical images. While reviewing medical images of a patient, a medical professional can obtain some or all of the clinical history of the patient, or any other information relevant to determining a diagnosis, and determine likely diagnoses based on the entirety of the information.